


You Carry A Little Piece With You

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, William T Spears is not heartless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2012/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Shinigami Love" and "Red is Passion" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A drabble/snapshot collection of two of our favorite shinigami and an OFC.Chapter 1: Drabbles between William T. Spears and a friend's OFCChapter 2: Drabbles featuring Grell and my OFC
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Original Character(s), William T. Spears/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776490
Kudos: 1





	1. Shinigami Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a Panic!At the Disco song: "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the T stand for?: Jessabella's curious about Will's name  
> Death Scythe: Grell wasn't the only one to get a downgrade.  
> Reindeer: Getting in the Christmas spirit  
> What a Mess!: Jessabella's desk is a mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about my friend's OFC:
> 
> Name: Jessabella LeAnn Rose  
> Hair: Long, straight, black and reaches her elbows  
> Eyes: Green with glasses because she's a shinigami  
> She's pale and five foot three inches

**What's the T stand for!?**

"Pssst! Will! Psst!" Jessabella repeatedly poked the strict shinigami as he tried to do paper work.

He of course ignored her. Regardless, she poked and prodded.

"What is it you want?" he growled out, never taking his eyes off the paper.

"What's the T stand for?" she asked looking at him with pupy eyes.

Silence.

"Pleassssssseeee!"

"..."

She scratched her black hair and scrunched her nose in concentration.

""Thomas?"

"..."

"Theodore?"

"..."

"Tim?"

"..."

"Tiberius?"

"..."

"Tobias?"

"..."

"Tony?"

"..."

"Terence?"

"..."

"Tofu?"

"..."

"Tunafish?"

He sighed, set his pen down and looked Jessabella in the eyes. "Must you pester me?"

"Whats the T stand for, Will? If you don't tell me, I'll tell Grell you love him!"

He gave an exasperated sigh and said, "It doesn't stand for anything."

He stood, grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and pulled her from the room. "Go bother Grell." And he shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

**Death Scythe**

"Bassy~! <3" Grell cooed, hugging the demon.

"Hello, Ciel. Hello, Sebastian." Jessabella chirped. She pinched Ciel's cheeks and said, "How are you, my cute little human?"

"Get off!" the young earl smacked her hands away. "Why are you idiots here!?"

"Don't get in a tizzy, Grell wanted to see the butler he lo-" she was cut off as William made his appearance, smoothly landing on Grell's stomach.

"Not the face!" he shreiked.

Will ignored him, walked on his head, grabbed a fistfull of his hair, and proceeded to drag him behind as he strutted to Jessabella. He held her ear and drug the colorful shinigami away from the two confused and annoyed people.

_ =Time skip to Will's office= _

"But-but Wiliam!" Grell whined as his customized scythe was replaced with two pairs of safety scissors.

As William moved to take Jessabella's scythe, he was met with resistance. She held on to her death scythe with a determined will. It was shaped like a shepard's crook, but the curved part was sharp and deadly. It was nicely decorated with bells and ribbons.

"No! Will! Don't take it, don't take it!" Jessa pleaded.

He gave the scythe a big shake, dislodging the girl and causing her to fall on her backside. She stuck out her tongue, her green eyes scrunched up. A small metal thing landed in her lap.

"A cheese grater!? I get a cheese grater!" She fell over, curled into a ball, and glared at the red-headed man. "Why do you get scissors? So unfair...'

William pushed up his glasses. How the HECK was he supposed to get these two crybabies out of HIS office?

* * *

**Reindeer**

Jessabella squinted as she tried to fix the red clown nose to her face. After getting it to stay, she tied two twigs ontop of her long, straight, black hair. Just as she got them to stay put, Mr. Spears just happened to walk in.

_'Oh dear, what now?'_ he though. "What are you doing Jessa?" he said aloud.

"I'm a reindeer, silly!~"

"Why?"

"Ronald ( _Ronald Knox, of course, he thought_ ) said it'd help you get in the holiday spirit!"

"..."he pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"Well, did it help? Are you in the mood to give the gift of giving?"

He smirked and kissed Jessabella full on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jessa." William pulled her in for another.

* * *

**What a mess!**

"Where's your report Ms. Rose?!" said the famously strict death god.

"Here sir!" she chirped, pointing to the desk. WIll turned to the aforementioned funiture. It was overflowing with papers, picture frames, and candy.

One picture showed Grell and Jessabella with their arms around each other. Both of them were in Grell's signature pose.

Another was of Ciel and Jessa behind him, arms around his neck. Ciel looked annoyed but Jessa was beaming.

One photo showed Sebastian dusting, William supposed it was from the time Grell went around taking secret pictures.

As he went to turn back to Jessa and Ronald, a familiar face caught his eye. It was his own face staring back at him, Jessabella and Grell had double-teamed him. Jessa was holding one of his hands and both of them were smiling. It was summer and they both had just recently been awarded their scythes. Jessa was wearing a green sundress and Will's attire...well his never changes. The sun beat down from behind making Jessabella's dark hair glow to life. You could see Grell's thumb slightly over the lens.

William's eyes fogged over as memories flooded his mind and without a word, turned and left.

Leaving the report on the desk below his picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my friend on FF.net (Poppit-the-Ginger) for letting me borrow her character. Now that I'm uploading these to this site, I'm remembering how much fun it was to write these.
> 
> Editing note: I didn't change very much about these as they were a present to Mo-chan and it feels kind of weird to change a present. I did edit for grammar or spelling.


	2. Red is Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown: OFC and Grell must search her closet, but Grell has a hissy
> 
> Train: Grell might loooove Bassy, but OFC looooves Grell

**Brown**

It all started with Grell and Jena looking through her closet for a suitable dress for Ciel's ball. Once Grell viewed the contents of her closet her cringed in horror.

"How could you like brown?" Grell shrieked as he took in Jena's outfits. Almost all of the items were a shade of brown. The rest were black, gray, a white shirt or two, and only a smattering of other colors.

"I don't know, it's not bad," shutting the door behind her as she entered the room, she turned to him with a bored look.

"But it's non-descript, plain, and boring!" he looked like he was going to faint.

"No, it has just as many shades and tints as red."

He gasped, floundered a bit, he wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he just couldn't bear to completely crush her. Cringing about the comparison of red and brown he slowly placed his arm around her.

Wincing, he said, "Despite your horrible color taste, I still love you~!"

Jena smiled up at him, "I'm glad!"

* * *

**Train**

" _Bassy_!~"

Ciel sighed as his morning tea was interrupted by the shinigami as Grell threw the door open. Eyes locking onto Sebastian and tackling him. He tried to ignore the commotion and enjoy his morning. Just as Ciel began to take a sip, he was startled by **ANOTHER** interruption.

" _Grell_!~"

The doors flew open again. This time by a white haired, brown eyed whirlwind just as boy crazed as the shinigami himself. The housekeeper of the Phantomhive estate promptly grabbed ahold of the red-head's vermillion coat.

Thus it now looked like a train of sorts: Bassy the unwilling engine, Grell in the middle, and Mary as the caboose.

" _Sebas-chan_!~"  
" _Grell-kun_!~"

Two lovey-dovey, heart-eyed, boy-crazed, people chimed together.

Ciel sighed again and bid goodbye to any peace for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Jena: I really like this OFC, although she only appears here briefly and I haven't written her since, I think she's a great counterpoint to Grell's sometimes over the top personality. She's calm and coolheaded and she'd definitely reign him in when he gets out of hand. Although she's pretty stoic, I think she'd love with her whole heart and show it in her physical presence (that's to say be near the person she loves even if she isn't necessarily interacting with them). I can also see her and William getting together for coffee in the break room to swap Grell stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading a rant about an insignificant OFC of the author's!


End file.
